


Shadowhunters season 2

by JulietSalvatore12



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Headcanon, fetaljaceflashbacks, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietSalvatore12/pseuds/JulietSalvatore12
Summary: Been working on my scriptwriting so here's my version of how the rest of the season should go! Would really appreciate your feedback.





	1. episode 11

Exterior: Hotel Dumort: The atmosphere is dark but lit up by the fires of funeral pyres. Raphael goes along the line of the dead with a torch lit with fire. Simon is seen standing, respectively morose among the other vampires.

 

Interior: Seelie Court: Meliorn and Kaelie) are seen to be taking butterflies off the white net curtains.

 

Interior: Jade Wolf Restaurant: Maia flips the open/closed sign back to open, whilst Wolves come in through the door, phasing back into Human form. As per wolf tradition, they had not been in their human forms since the massacre. Maia then walks through the restaurant, through the swinging double doors at the back, where it is seen that Luke is sitting at a small coffee table, drinking coffee and reading something. Maia walks over and sits beside him where her own coffee is waiting.  

 

Exterior: City of Bones. Jace is sitting on a rock a few yards back, staring at the mouth of the cave, which leads to the City of Bones. Wrapped with indecision he’s been starring at the cave for a little over 2 hours now. It’s late, very late. He fidgets a little, gearing himself up before he stands up and walks towards the cave. Halfway there he stops. Cursing himself for changing his mind, he turns around and runs in the opposite direction. A dark hooded figure is seen to have been watching him from the foliage.    

 

INSERT OPENING CREDITS 

Interior City of Bones: Valentine sits crumbled into the corner of his cell. More than anything it’s the boredom that’s torturing him. Until….

 

Young Boy:

Dad!!

 

HE looks up at that, and sees a young blonde boy running towards his cell. Valentine instantly recognises the boy and meets him at the bars of the cell, smiling and gently stroking the boys face.

 

Valentine:

Jonathon.

 

Young Boy:

Why did you kill me Daddy?

 

Valentine:

What?

 

Before his eyes, the young boy begins to bleed rapidly from his eyes.

 

Valentine:

Jonathon?

The boy opens his mouth as if to respond but instead blood comes pooling out of it. Valentine wakes up screaming.  

Exterior: The roof of Jade Wolf Restaurant. It’s dawn; the sky is morphing from dark purple to a bright orange. Simon and Clary sit calmly, legs swinging over the roof, Simon is soaking in every moment of the sunrise, Clary is leaning against him, head resting on his shoulder. They are silent in the tranquillity. Simon looks down at her and notices that her eyes are closed.

 

Simon:

Clary? ….. Clary?...... Are you asleep?

 

Simon gently nudges her shoulder, and she stirs a bit.

 

Clary:

Hmmmm?

 

Simon:

How are you sleeping right now! Are you not seeing how amazing this is!

 

Both turn back to the sunrise.

 

Clary:

Yeah, it is beautiful. Even after 12 of them in a row. (there is no bitterness in her tone. Merely stating a fact.)

 

They enjoy the moment a little longer.

 

Clary:

I’m going back inside ok?

 

She kisses Simon on the cheek before climbing down a rung to his left and exiting the scene. Simon leans back on his hands breathing deeply. He gets his phone out of his pocket and dials a number

 

Simon (to his mother’s voicemail):

Hey mom, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for breakfast before you run off to work….

 

 

Interior: Jaces Bedroom. Initially lighting is dark, Jace’s shape can be made out asleep in the bed. Izzy, fully awake and cheerful pulls open the blinds. Jace groans and rolls over.

Izzy:

Rise and shine sleepy man. It’s a bright new day.

 

Jace (muffled into his pillow):

Go away Izzy.

 

Izzy does not go away. Instead she saunters over to the bed and begins pulling the sheets off her brother, much to his chagrin.  

 

Jace:

I’m still asleep.

 

Izzy:

No. You’re getting up. It’s been two weeks today since the massacre, which means that Shadowhunter time for mourning has officially passed and we can start celebrating!

 

Jace:

Celebrating what exactly? Two of the mortal instruments are in the hands of the enemy and half the New York down world has been decimated.

 

Izzy:

We got Valentine! He’s in prison. Come on, we can take a moment to celebrate. Plus, I’ve made pancakes.

 

Jace:

You’ve been cooking? All the more reason to stay in bed!

 

He’s in the process of pulling his sheets back up before Izzy pulls them back down again.

 

Izzy:

You know Alec and Clary don’t seem to think my cooking’s that bad.

 

Jace (more alert):

Clary’s here? I thought she was staying at Luke’s while he recovered?

 

Izzy:

True, but since Luke is doing better now she ran right over when I texted. She’s in the kitchen.

 

Jace:

Well…I guess someone has to stop her from eating those pancakes.

 

Izzy:

Perfect

 

Grinning, Izzy throws him his grey jumper, which he catches and shrugs on. Seemingly happy for the moment, the pair leaves the room.

 

 

Interior: The institutes Kitchen. Alec and Clary are inside lightly nibbling pancakes and chatting. The sit on stools at the counter. The kitchen itself looks more private and family orientated then one might expect of the institute. They don’t seem to notice the pancake batter beginning to burn on the stove. Izzy does notice and runs to flip them

 

Izzy:

Shoot

 

The other three laugh.

 

Alec:

Look who finally woke up

 

Jace takes the stool next to Clary. Alec and Izzy are at the stove attempting to mend the destroyed pancakes in the background to no avail.

 

Jace (to Clary):

Hey

 

Clary (to Jace):

Hi  

 

Jace (indicating at her half eaten plate of pancakes):

Have I not warned you to steer away from Izzy’s cooking yet?

 

Clary:

You may have, but it’s impossible to cook bad pancakes.

 

She spears a bite onto her fork and holds it out for him, like you may if you were encouraging a toddler to eat.

 

Clary:

Here try some.

 

Hesitantly, Jace bites the pancake off the fork she holds outstretched. There’s a lingering moment between them, until Alec (whose taken over from izzy’s disastrous endeavour) placeS a plate of pancakes in front of him, unnecessarily loudly, jolting Clace out of their moment. Jace and Alec exchange a look and Jace clears his throat.

 

Jace:   
So, how’s Luke doing?

 

Clary:

He’s getting better. The scar’s not likely to go away, but he can walk without hunching over now.

 

Jace:

Good.

 

Jace plays with his food for moment. Alec and Izzy again begin chatting by the stove. Feeling a strange surge of confidence Jace turns to Clary, lightly grasping her hand. Shocked by the sudden contact Clary looks up at him.

 

Jace:

Hey, Clary while you’re here, there’s actually something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about for a little while….can we talk?....

 

Simon rushes in, and Jace pulls back (they were closer together than they’d realised) as Simon’s head appears between the two of them, directing himself towards Clary, kissing her quickly on the cheek. Jace retreats to his pancakes, dejected.

 

Simon:

Hey

 

Clary:

Hey there

 

Simon:

I’m meeting my mom for brunch and she really wants to see you, do you want to come?

 

Clary:

Yeah of course,

 

She grabs her bag from under her seat, before turning back to Jace.

 

Clary (to Jace):

What did you want to talk about.

 

Jace:

Oh, it’s um…not important, we can talk later, (with slight sarcasm) Enjoy brunch.

 

Clary:

Ok

 

Clary stands and pulling her jacket off the stool and holding Simon’s hand.

 

Clary:

Bye guys, see you later.

 

Alec and Izzy:

Bye.

 

Simon and Clary exit, leaving the other three in silence. Jace fiddles with his food again, before pushing it away.

 

Jace:

Yeah I can’t stomach this.

 

Alec and Izzy try not to look sympathetic. Enter Raj

 

Raj:

I heard there were pancakes?

 

 

Interior City of Bones: Valentine can be heard screaming before the scene is shown. He, two silent Brothers and Victor Aldertree are in a large open space within the cave, (the room where Jace’s trial was held). Valentine is on his knees, while, seemingly an invisible whip strikes his back, adding to the long line of red marks upon his back.

 

Aldertree:

Thank you Brother Enoch.

 

The whipping stops and Valentine is left panting.

 

Aldertree:

Where is the Soul Sword?

 

Valentine:

If I knew I wouldn’t tell you.

 

Aldertree nods to one of the silent brothers and the whipping, and Valentine’s screams start up again. After a moment they stop.

 

Valentine:

(scoffs) You think a few measly lashes are enough to make me talk?

 

Aldertree:

Hm. True. Brother Enoch?

 

Valentine starts screaming again, this time grabbing at his head as a foul screeching fills it.

 

Aldertree:

Tell us where the instruments are.    

 

When Valentine fails to answer, Aldertree adds his own punches and kicks into the interrogation.

 

Aldertree:

WHERE ARE THE INSTRUMENTS?

 

Valentine:

FINE! I’ll tell you.

 

The screeching stops and Aldertree halts his raised fist.

 

Valentine:

Let me talk to my son, and I’ll tell you.

 

Aldertree steps back sighing. He indicates again to Broth Eoch and the screeching resumes.

 

Interior random café: It’s bright, cheerful and semi-crowded place. Elaine and Rebecca Lewis entre through a glass, and excitedly hop over to Clary and Simon who have already found a table and ordered coffees. They greet and embrace each other exchanging hi’s. Elaine is hugging Clary.

 

Elaine (to Clary):

It is so good to see you again Clary!

 

Clary:

You to Mrs Lewis.

 

Everybody retakes their seats.

 

Elaine:

Tell me everything I’ve missed Clary. I’m sure art school must be so exciting.

 

Clary:

….It is exciting. Although it can be little overwhelming at time to tell you the truth.

 

Elaine:

Well, I’m just glad you made time for Simon. I can’t tell you how happy it made me to hear that you two were together.

 

Rebecca:

Oh we both were. It gives us a fairly decent break from the relentless pining.

 

Elaine:

You know I still remember Simon coming home from his first day at school declaring his undying love for the little girl with the Ninja turtle lunchbox.

 

Simon:

MOM!

 

Rebecca and Clary are both laughing at this. Simon is saved however by an urgent buzzing on his phone. It’s from Raphel

 

URGENT!

Need you at Hotel Dumort.

NOW!

Interior Institute’s training room: Jace walks in finding Isabelle half-heartedly kicking at some apparatus.

 

Jace:

I see we had the same idea.

 

Izzy:

I was too keyed up earlier, now I don’t have the energy.

 

Jace:

Withdrawal still getting to you?

 

Izzy:

Seems to be. I thought I was through it.

 

Jace (almost smirking):

You know you promised to tell me whenever you found something good.

 

Izzy:

HA, Trust me, Yin Fen isn’t worth it. Plus if you really want a kick you should try a vampire bite.

 

Jace:

…

 

Jace grabs two sticks off the wall

 

Jace:

I don’t know. Still haven’t found anything as messy as the fairy stuff.

 

Isabelle laughs. Jace throws one of the sticks at her. Instinctively she catches it.

 

Jace:

Come on. Sweat it out.

 

Izzy jumps at him, and the pair parley for a while. Izzy’s heart is clearly not in it though, and before long she throws the stick away and lies on the ground eyes closed and hands on her head. Jace throws his stick away in solidarity and lies down beside her. She turns to look at him.

 

Izzy:

Alec told me about you and Clary. You must be relieved.

 

Jace:

(sighs) Yeah, relieved.

 

Izzy:

She still doesn’t know?

 

Jace:

No, and promise me you won’t tell her.

 

Izzy:

Of course. (short pause) you know it might make her happy.

 

Jace (sounding doubtful):

Maybe

Enter Alec

 

Alec:

Jace. Aldertree wants to see us.

Interior Aldertree’s Office: Aldertree is standing to the side of his desk, whilst his chair is occupied by a tall and angular blonde man (Sebastian) who’s exploring the contents of Aldertree’s desk. He takes a particular interest in his book ‘That Art of War’. There’s a knock at the door.

 

Aldertree:

Come in

 

Alec and Jace enter; their presence brings a smile and an air of attentiveness to the blonde man. He jumps up and moves swiftly and immediately to Alec, grabbing Alec’s hand in both of his. Sebastian is a jovial character, quick to excitement and slow to anger, his interactions with Alec and Jace in this moment give an indication of that. He displays an Eddi Redmayne level of childhood excitement.

Sebastian:

Alexander Lightwood as I live and breath.

 

Alec:

It’s Alec

 

Sebastian:

Of course, as you prefer

 

Jace:

And who are you?

 

Sebastian:

Oh, of course. We haven’t been formally introduced. Sebastian Verlac. (he outstretches his hand.) I’m an associate of Victor’s from the London institute.

 

Jace looks down at the hand Sebastian has offered, dismissing it by keeping his arms firmly crossed across his chest. After a moment Sebastian gets the idea. Disappointed he points his hands back behind his back.

 

Sebastian:

_You_ must be Jace Wayland. I am so excited to finally meet you honestly I have heard so much about you. The entire shadow world is talking about you.

 

Jace:

Is that so?

 

Sebastian:

Oh absolutely, you’re a very controversial figure in Idris. No one’s really sure if you’re a hero or a nuisance. (chortle).

 

Alec:

Humph. Some would say both.

 

Sebastian:

HA

 

Alec (To Aldertree):

I wasn’t aware that we were bringing in more personal

 

Jace (to Sebastian):

Why are you here exactly?

 

Aldertree:   
Sebastian is one of the Clave’s best interrogators. Without the soul sword at our disposal we figured that Sebastian would be our greatest chance of extracting answers from Valentine.

 

Jace:

Have you begun the interrogation process?

 

Sebastian:

We have. I’m afraid Valentine’s proving quite stubborn though.

 

Aldertree:

Whatever else we have to say about the man, Valentine is strong, and he’s holding up well against any pressure we put on him.

 

Sebastian:

He keeps insisting that he won’t answer any questions until he see’s…well….(he turns to Jace) you.

 

Jace:

Me?

 

Sebastian nods almost apologetically

 

Aldertree:

It’s true. Every time we talk to him he says he wants to see his son.

Alec and Jace can’t help but exchanging a look between themselves, which Sebastian takes note of.

Aldertree:

Sebastian wants to indulge him, see if it makes him any more compliant.

 

Alec:

But that’s ridiculous. If you let him start making demands that’s just going to give him power over you. The clave is supposed to be the one in charge of this interrogation not Valentine.

 

Sebastian:

Whilst in principle I am inclined to agree with you Alec, there are more important things at stake here than mere principle. Valentine is one with knowledge of where the mortal instruments are and if we don’t retrieve them before…well, lets just say I’m worried about them ending up in undesirable hands, particularly now that the Soul Sword is activated.

 

Alec:

Undesirable. Do you mean The Circle, or Downworlders?

 

Sebastian (smiling sheepishly):

I mean anyone outside of Clave authorisation.

 

Jace (to Aldertree):

Do you agree with him?

 

Aldertree:

I’ll admit I was sceptical at first, and as far I’m concerned you’re still on probation. But I trust Sebastian’s judgement in this; he’s never failed to get answers out of a prisoner.  

 

Sebastian (Excitedly):

It’s all about the psychology really. Quite a mundane concept I realise but underrated in the Shadow world. We like to think we’re superior to our emotional limitations but we’re as much a slave to our subconsciousness as any….

Sebastian notes the incredulity radiating off Alec and Jace at this moment. Both of whom have their arms crossed and eyebrows raised.  

 

Sebastian:

Anyway, it’s my belief that Valentine’s attachment to Jace is our best chance at getting answers.

 

Jace:

Right. ‘cause we have such an open and honest relationship.

 

Sebastian (suddenly serious, losing all presence of his jovial character):

I think you have more of an affect on him than you realise.

 

Alec:

This is never going to work.

 

Sebastian:

It’s a long shot I admit, but after two weeks we’re quickly running out of options.

 

Jace:

What if I don’t want to talk to him?

 

Aldertree and Sebastian look at each other tyring to decide how much information to reveal.

 

Jace:

What? What’s going on?

 

Aldertree:

Inquisitor Herondale is insisting on having you put on trial for treason.

 

Jace and Alec:

WHAT!

 

Aldertree:

You should be grateful it hasn’t happened sooner, I’ve postponed her arrival since you activated the sword, but if I’m being honest, she could make a good case.

 

Alec:

While she’s here, maybe we should be telling the inquisitor of some of the choice decisions you’ve made in your post.

 

Aldertree:

My actions may display bad judgement but no one could really call them treasonous. (turns to Jace) you, however did willing join with Valentine’s forces only two months ago, you did activate the Soul Sword and you did make some enlightening statements at your last trial. If you are still refusing to follow Clave orders…   

 

 

Interior Magnus’ Loft: Magnus has been preparing the loft for an upcoming Downwordler meeting. What is usually a colourful and exaggeratedly decorated room is somewhat sparser than usual, with a large ovular wooden table. It looks similar to the small council chamber from Game of Thrones where Magnus has clearly gotten his inspiration. Luke is on the other side of the door.

 

Magnus:

Luke. You surprise me. I wasn’t expecting to see you for another few hours. The others won’t be arriving till after dark.

 

Magnus opens the door further so Luke and come in. Luke struggles a little but for the most part manages. He winces a little after a few steps so Magnus crowds trying to offer some support. He begins leading Luke to a chair at the council table

 

Luke:

I’m fine Magnus.

 

He eases himself into the chair with a groan.

Magnus:

Shouldn’t that be healing faster?

 

Luke:

Tell me about it. I feel old.

 

Magnus:

Oh come now, you haven’t even reached your mid-life crisis yet.

 

Luke:

(chuckles briefly) Magnus, I came by cause I was wondering what Warlocks preposed for retaliation.

 

Magnus:

I’m not convinced we should do anything in retaliation. It was Valentine that did this. Not the Clave.

 

At this moment Alec enters, letting himself in and making his way over to them.

 

Magnus:

Alexander <3

 

They peck quickly on the lips as a greeting.

 

Alec (to Luke):

How are you healing? Is it still painful.

 

Luke:

I’m getting there.

Magnus (to Alec):

You seem upset sweetpea.

 

Alec:

Sweetpea?

 

Magnus:

I was trying it out. No?

 

Alec:

No

 

Magnus:

(shrugs) You still seem upset.

 

Luke (muttering):

How can you tell?

 

Luke receives a glare from Alec.

 

Alec:

Jace is going to see Valentine.

 

Luke:

It’s understandable that he would want to.

 

Alec:

He doesn’t want to. Aldertree and some new British guy are making him do it.

 

Luke:

I didn’t know you could make Jace do anything.

 

Alec:

Normally no, but the Clave are going to put him on trial again for the massacre at the Institute so he can’t exactly be seen to be defying orders. It’s not fair, he didn’t know what he was doing.

 

Luke:

Maybe putting Jace on trial isn’t a bad idea.

 

Alec:

What are you saying?

 

Magnus (gently):

Alexander. The downworld is on grieving and furious. If the Clave isn’t seen to be doing something about such a major violation of the accords there’s likely to be an uprising.

 

Alec:

But this was Valentine’s fault. You think Jace should have to pay for this?

 

Magnus:

No

 

Luke:

Fair or not most of my pack seems to hold Jace responsible for the massacre. If they don’t see Justice for the lives lost I won’t be able to stop them from taking it into their own hands. At least with the Clave Jace is seen as an asset, they’re less likely to give him a serious sentence.

 

Magnus:

(shaking his head) This council is going to be a circus of rage and craziness.

 

Alec:

Should I stay? Be a representative for the Nephalim?

 

Luke:

That would be the final nail in Jace’s coffin.

 

Alec:

I just…I wish I could do something.

 

Magnus:

Alec, you keep everybody safe and sane. That’s worth more than you can know.

Interior City of Bones: Jace stands just inside the threshold and takes a deep breath before walking down the stone steps. Once he reaches the bottom the hooded robe of a silent brother is waiting for him.

 

Silent Brother:

Why are you here Jace Wayland?

 

Jace:

The New York Conclave has sent me to question Valentine Morgenstern.

 

Silent Brother:

Follow.

 

The silent brother begins to lead Jace through the labyrinth interior of the cave, the only light coming from torches on either side. Vague skeletal shapes can be made decorating the city. Marching behind the silent brother. Jace stares straight ahead, willing himself to stay strong. He has to stay strong. Eventually they come to the rows of cells. Jace shallows hard but maintains his composure. The silent brother stops, indicating at the cell in front of him. Valentine is sitting inside, he stands up when he sees Jace, struggling slightly to reach his feet and limp over to the bars, smiling. Visibly scarred, pale and weary, Valentine does not look good.

 

Valentine:

Jace. I was wondering when I’d be seeing you.

 

Jace turns to the silent brother.

 

Jace;   
We’re ok here.

 

The silent brother leaves father and son alone.   

 

Valentine:

So, how’s my daughter?

 

Jace:

I’m not here to talk about Clary.

 

Something in Jace’s tone or body language makes Valentine suspicious, and we are reminded once again how well Valentine can read Jace.  

 

Valentine:

You haven’t told her yet have you?

 

Something in Jace’s tone or body language seemingly confirms Valentine’s suspicion.

 

Valentine:

Well, far be it for me to judge but from my experience women don’t generally appreciate being lied to.

 

Jace scoffs, than looks Valentine in the eye to stare him down.

 

Jace:

You know, you don’t look so good. Have the dreams started yet?

 

Valentines smirk drops, but he makes no reply in return which Jace takes for an answer.

 

Jace:

Who are they torturing you with? Jocelyn? Luke? Jonathon? Me? Clary? Do you feel guilty for any of it?

 

Valentine:

I’ve had to make some hard sacrifices, I don’t deny it. None of it was easy, they are meant to weigh on the mind, but they were all for the greater good. To bring the Nephlem back to their purpose.

 

Jace contemplates this for a moment before speaking.

 

Jace:

Where is the sword?

 

Valentine (for the hundredth time):

I don’t know

 

Jace:

Who has the sword?

 

Valentine:

I don’t know

 

Jace:

Where is the cup?

 

Valentine:

Safe. Well hidden.

 

Jace:

Where is your son?

 

Valentine:

Right in front of me.

 

Jace (rolling his eyes):

Your real son. Is he alive?

 

Valentine:

Yes

 

Jace:

When was the last time you saw or spoke to him?

 

Valentine:

Over two weeks ago. You know Jonathon; I’m surprised at you, rattling off the Clave’s questions like you care. Surely those aren’t the questions you want to be asking me.

 

When Jace stays silent, so Valentine continues.

 

Valentine:

Who am I?...... If you’re not my father who is?....... I can give you a name if you like.

 

Jace:

I came here because Aldertree told me you’d be willing to cooperate. Clearly he was wrong.

 

Jace turns to leave but Valentine grabs his wrist tightly before he walks two steps. Jace stars up him in shock and barely concealed terror. At some point he must have moved closer to Valentine without realising it.

 

Valentine:

If you must tell your precious Clave something, you can tell them that your brother is looking for the third mortal instrument.

 

Jace:

The Mortal Mirror? But that’s been missing for centuries, nobody’s even sure it ever existed.

 

Valentine lets go of Jace’s wrist and retreats back into the darkness of his cell, leaving Jace starring and looking bewildered.  

 

Interior common living area at the Institute: A regular rumpus room complete with couches and an actual, functioning television. Izzy and Clary are inside lounging on one of the sofa chatting to each other. Clary is casually sketching in her art book, while Izzy talks at her while braiding her hair. Jace is watching them from his semi-hidden spot behind the doorframe. A small, fond smile appears on his face. He doesn’t notice when Sebastian jaunting up behind him.

 

Sebastian (speaking spiritedly into Jace’s ear):

She’s pretty

 

Jace turns back to looks at him, deliberately putting more space between them.

 

Sebastian:

The red head? She’s Valentine’s daughter isn’t she? Clary Fray?

 

Jace:

She goes by Fairchild these days…. You know, Verlac isn’t an English name.

 

Sebastian:

No. My father was French and my family used to run the institute there. I moved to England to be with my Aunt after my parents died.

 

Jace:

Ah. Parlez-vous français? (Do you speak French)

 

Sebastian:

Oui, et italien, russe, roumain… (Yes, and Italian, Russian, Romanian…)

 

Jace:

Este impresionant (that’s impressive.)

 

Jace flashes Sebastian with a disarming smile, Sebastian replies with a scoff, feeling a competition brewing.

 

Sebastian:

M-ai displacut de când am ajuns aici. Nu pot decide dacă eu, sau dacă ești doar suspicios față de străini. (you’ve disliked me since I got here. I can’t decide if it’s me or if you’re just suspicious of stangers.)

 

Jace:

Nu mi-ar lua personal (I wouldn’t take it personally.)

 

Sebastian:

As much as I’ve _loved_ the language practice, I found you because I was hoping you might have learned something from Valentine. Would you mind sharing? Or are we going to watch the girls for another hour? Not that I object.

 

Jace:

You know what? Why don’t you go get Aldertree? I’ve got some information he’s going to want to hear.

 

Sebastian (cheerfully):

Alright. Meet back here in a half hour?

 

Jace:

Fine

 

Sebastian gives one last smile before jaunting off.    

 

 

Interior Magnus’ Loft: The council has assembled, with the representatives seated at the oval table.

 

Magnus:

Can someone remind me who called this meeting and why?

 

Meliorn:

We need to retaliate against the injustice Shadowhunters are inflicting upon us.

 

Luke:

If you’re referring to the massacre, Valentine has already been imprisoned.

 

Raphael:

Plus I have it on good authority that the Clave plans to put Jace Wayland on trial for his role in the massacre.

 

Meliorn:

That’s true, although given Jace’s history that Clave could sentence to him to execution and My Queen happens to believe that Jace Wayland is more useful alive than dead. Regardless the massacre is the least of my concerns. Since Valentine’s imprisonment there has been an increase in the violence against Downworlders and yet the Clave does nothing. It’s time we stopped relying off the Clave’s justice.

 

Raphael:

And how do you propose we do that?

 

Meliorn retrieves a delicately folded piece of paper out of his pocket. Placing it on the table for the other to look at

 

Meliorn:

With this. A petition to allow all Downworld sects to distribute their own forms of Justice.

 

Luke:

This would go against the Accords.

 

Meliorn:

Consider it an amendment to the Accords. Currently we’re expected to allow the Shadowhunters to decide what penance those who harm us receive. But they will always favour they’re own kind in disputes. This can change that.

 

Magnus:

The Clave would never accept this.

 

Meliorn:

(shrugs) I put it forward for consideration. That is all.

 

Meliorn raises from the table and leaves the loft via the front door.

 

Magnus:

Well I guess this meetings over

 

Interior Institutes living room: Jace, Clary, Izzy, Alec, Sebastian and Aldertree are all gathered in a lose circle.

Alec:

He’s got people looking for the Mortal Mirror?

 

Jace:

That’s what he said.

 

Clary:

I’m confused, what exactly is the Mortal Mirror?

Jace:

It’s the last of the mortal instruments. According to legend Jonathon Shadowhunter activated all three mortal instruments to summon the Angel Raziel. When he drank the angels blood from the Mortal cup the first of the Nephlim were born.  

 

Sebastian:

Do you think that’s what he’s trying to do? Summon the Angel Raziel?

 

Isabelle:

Why would he want to do that?  

 

Jace:

I don’t know, that’s just what he said who knows if it’s even true.

 

Clary:

So we need to find this mirror before the circle does.

 

Alec:

Except that the mirror doesn’t exist. At least nobody alive has ever seen it or knows where it is.

 

Clary:

Valentine obviously thinks it does. At least we know what the Circle is doing now. If we start looking for the mirror than maybe we’ll be able to get ahead of whatever remains of the Circle.

 

Sebastian (to Clary):

Well aren’t you a clever one.

 

This comment earns him dirty looks, from Clary and Jace in particular

 

Aldertree:

I must admit, I didn’t realise Valentine was such a superstitious man. We should probably have a taskforce looking into this, as well as the retrieval of the cup and the sword.

 

Isabelle:

I’ll do some research into the Mortal Mirror. Honestly I could use the distraction.

Aldertree:

Very well, meeting dismissed.

 

As the group slowly begin to file out with Aldertree leading the way, Jace gently grabs Clay’s attention by brushing the back of her hand. Without his intending it, this action turns into a hand hold.

 

Jace:

Hey,

 

He notices Sebastian still lurking in the doorway, and eyes him until he leaves, before turning his attention back to Clary.

 

Jace:

Can talk to you alone for a minute?

 

Clary:

Sure.

 

Interior Hotel Dumort: Simon is anxiously pacing when Raphael walks in, exhausted and hungry after the Downworld meeting.

Simon:

I got your text and you said it was urgent so I came right away but you weren’t here so then I starting thinking maybe….

 

Raphael:

You can walk in the sun.

 

Simon:

What….No….I mean…

 

Raphael:

Don’t lie to me Simon. That never ends well for you.

 

Simon:

How did you find out?

 

Raphael:

You really think you can watch a romantic sunrise without someone seeing you? I have contacts in the pack.

 

Simon:

I was going to tell you. But this is new I swear. Only since that last time I got kidnapped.

 

Raphael:

How can you survive the sunlight?

 

Raphael begins walking closer to Simon in an intimidating fashion.

 

Simon:

I don’t know I swear

 

Raphael:

Did Valentine do something to you?

 

Simon:

NO, I…

 

Raphael:

What happened to you at the Institute!

 

Simon:

Nothing, I swear I don’t know I… (Simon pauses as a sudden realisation dawns on him. He looks guilty but does his best to hide it from Raphael) Look I really don’t know how it happened.

 

Raphael:

Well I guess we’re going to have to figure it out then aren’t we?

 

Quick as a flash Raphael attacks Simon teeth first, violently shoving him down and piercing his skin to expel the blood.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace kicks things off on the wrong foot with Inquisitor Herondale, while everybody considers the potential impact of this new petition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve FINALLY got a second script together. I had hoped to get this out before the premiere but Life got in the way and it just took so long. Hope you enjoy. I really enjoy feedback so please feel free to give it, constructive criticism included. Also if you have any head cannons or suggestions you’d like me to include please feel free to drop them in my Ask box. It is a very Jace focused script I suppose, but he is my favourite so his scenes are just easier for me.

Interior: Wayland manor library. The scene is a flashback, taking place ten years before the rest of series. A younger looking (albeit still somewhat wrinkled and stern) Imogen Harondale walks through the broad double oak doors that led into the library. The library itself is a vast expanse of space occupied by the maze like structure which has been created with the hundreds of bookcases that call this room home, all filled with books of every description. Most of the room’s light is sourced from the largely windowed wall to the left. Along that window wall is an alcove is carved out with a seatee, on which a blonde ten-year old boy (Jace Wayland) is perched, reading ‘Paradise Lost’ by John Milton. He is barefoot One or two other officials are hovering around the doorway having been told to guard the boy, Imogen turns to the one closest to her.

 

Imogen:

That’s the boy? Michael Waylands’ son?

 

Official 1:

Yes ma’am

 

Imogen:

And he saw the whole thing?

 

Official 1:

Yes ma’am, when we got here this morning he was crouched over the body.

 

Imogen:

Well… Let’s be grateful we have evidence that the circle is active again. The pair of you can wait outside while I talk to him.

 

Official 1:

Yes ma’am.

 

As Imogen walks away, the official goes to straighten his collar, revealing the edge of a circle ruin on his neck. Imogen walks over to the seatee and sits by Jace’s feet so they can be face-to-face. He looks up from his book.

 

Imogen:

Jonathon Wayland?

 

(Jace doesn’t respond)

 

Imogen:

I’m Inquisitor Harondale and my job is to conduct an inquiry into what happened to your father and why, so we can bring the people who did this into the custody of the clave. Do you understand? (Jace says nothing, Imogen tries again.) Has anyone explained what’s going to happen to you now?

 

(Jace shakes his head)

 

Imogen:

Well, you’re going to live with your godparents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood at the New York Institute. They have a son and daughter about your age. They’ll be here to collect you after your father’s Right of Mourning tomorrow.

 

Jace:

I don’t want to go to the Right of Mourning. I’m not going.

 

Imogen:

Of course you’ll be going. The ceremony is one of closure and resp…..

 

Jace:

I know my father’s dead. I don’t need closure. I’m not going.

 

Imogen:

Alright. Then I’ll call the Lightwoods and see if they can portal here this evening after we’ve talked…

 

Jace:

I don’t know the Lightwoods. I don’t want to move to New York.

 

Imogen:

Would you rather stay here all alone?

 

(Jace says nothing.)

 

Imogen:

Either way, before you go anywhere I need to know what you saw this morning, everything that happened with your father.

 

Jace:

If I tell you will you leave me alone.

Imogen:

You have my word.

 

Jace (deep breath):

We were eating breakfast, some spaghetti that he’d made, and I saw a group of men walking up the front yard. People never walk up here, we don’t get many guests. All of them had circle marks on their necks. I told my father and his face turned white.

 

Imogen:

He was afraid of the circle?

 

Jace:

No. He wasn’t afraid of anything. He told me to go to my room while he ran out to confront them. I didn’t though, I stood in the atrium until I heard them fighting close to the door. I ran to hide in the cupboard under the stairs, like a coward, peeking through the gap. I heard them break down the front door, a saw a seraph sword speared straight through him, through his heart. They threw his body on the ground. There was a lot of blood. It seeped under through the cupboard gap. It soaked through my shoes…

 

Moved by the boys story, Imogen attempts to comfort him by placing a hand on his arm but he shakes it off. Jace glares up at her accusingly through glistening eyes.

 

Jace:

My father didn’t trust the Clave. He used to say that all of you talked too much about the bad things in the world and never did anything to fix them. I know what the Inquisitors job is and if you’d done your job ten years ago my father would still be alive right now.  

 

 

INSERT OPENING CREDITS

Int: Jace’s Room. Clary sits on the bed, breathing deeply and white with shock, Jace, too anxious to sit, stands in front of her.

 

Jace:

Clary, say something.

 

Clary (hesitantly):

We got played

 

Jace:

Yeah, we did

 

Clary:

And…my real brother?...

 

Jace:

Is alive, to the best of my knowledge. He’s out there somewhere and is most likely hiding the mortal instruments for Valentine. We’ll have to track him down soon, but one thing at a time. At the moment we’re still trying to get information out of Valentine.

 

Another silence between the two, barely looking at each other.

 

Jace:

I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you, I just…

 

Clary:

No, I get it. It’s a lot to process.

 

Clary attempts to prioritise the numerous questions running around her scattered mind. What does she really want to know? What actually matters?

 

Clary:

I mean, are you ok? How are you handling all of this?

 

Jace (scoffs):

Um…I’ve probably been better.

 

He looks at Clary significantly

 

Jace (continued):

But I’ve definitely been worse.

 

Both are avoiding the question they actually want to ask. ‘What does this mean for us?’ Clary quickly breaks eye contact before Jace can read the question in the eyes. (She hopes).

 

Clary:

Did he tell you anything else? Who are your real parents? How did you wind up with him?

 

Jace sighs, frustrated she didn’t ask the million dollar question.

 

Jace:

I don’t know, he didn’t mention it.

 

Clary:

You didn’t ask him when you were in the city of bones?

 

Jace:

Didn’t see the point. If I ask he’ll just lie again.

 

Another long and awkward silence passes as they try to read each other.

 

Clary:

Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?

 

Jace briefly contemplates saying it, but chickens out.

 

Jace:

Nope. That was it, just thought you should know.

 

Clary gets up from the bed, more composed now.

 

Clary:

Thank you for telling me Jace.

 

She leaves the room, Jace following after her.

 

Interior: Instiutes hallway. As Clary and Jace leave his room, Simon is seen running up through the hallway, at a very hurried speed.

 

Simon:

Jace. Oh my God. I really need to talk to you….

 

He notices Clary now, catching a feel for the atmosphere in the hallway, which is simultaneously tense and fragile. Clary is glassy eyed and Jace’s muscles are tensed around his mouth and cheeks.

 

Simon:

Clary? What are you doing up here? Were you both in his room?

 

Clary:

Yeah, um…Jace and I just had to talk about a few things. What’s up?

 

She notices the fact that Simon’s neck is bloody and torn.

 

Clary:

Oh My God, Simon are you hurt?

 

Simon:

Right, yes (turns to Jace) That’s what I need to talk to you about.

 

Jace:

What do you want Simon?

 

Simon:

I can walk in the sun now.

 

Jace:

I’m shocked. I never would have noticed.

 

Simon:

Right well Raphael noticed to. He messaged me yesterday to get to Hotel Dumort, and he said it was urgent so I went straight away, that’s why I had to run on brunch Clary. Anyway I’m waiting hours before he arrives, like actually hours it takes for him to get there…

 

Jace:

Are you reaching a point any time soon?

 

Simon:

Right, turns out that he wanted to confront me about the whole day walker situation and he’s wanting to know what Valentine did to me when I was kidnapped that made me like this. At first I was really confused because Valentine did nothing to me, but I realised that something did happen, when I was kidnapped….

 

Simon is looking at Jace, wideyed, seemingly hoping to communicate something, but Jace continues to look more and more confused.

 

Simon:

You know….With the….the biting

 

Jace:

Dear god Simon! What happened to never talking about it again!

 

Clary:

What are you two talking about?

 

Jace:

Remember? I..I let him bite me. To stop him from dying.

 

Simon:

Right…thank you for that. By the way.

 

Jace:

Don’t talk to me. Why are you bringing it up now anyway?

 

Clary:

Wait, you think Jace’s blood is the reason you can walk in the sun now?

 

Simon:

It’s not just the sun though. I can say the word God now, and touch the Torah without it burning me. I couldn’t do that before….you know.

 

Jace:

It makes sense I guess, I mean if I really have pure angel blood, might be reacting with your system. We should get a sample to Izzy to examine.

 

Clary:

None of this explains why your hurt Simon.

 

Simon:

Raphael attacked me, he wanted a sample.

 

Jace:

You didn’t tell him you bit me did you?

 

Simon:

No, no, of course not.

 

Jace:

He’ll figure it out though won’t he?

 

Simon:

(nods) and if word gets out that your blood can let vampire walk in the sun…Well I mean I know I few vamps who would rather not be night owls.

 

 

Jace:

I should have just let you die vampire.

 

Jace stalks off, leaving Clary and Simon alone, Clary watching Jace walk away.

 

Simon:

Sorry I never messaged you back yesterday.

 

Clary:

That’s ok, you’re here now.

 

Simon:

Are you alright? You seem kinda of…wild eyed

 

Clary:

It’s just been an intense day. Turns out there’s yet another mortal instrument that Valentine’s after.

 

Simon:

Another one.

 

Clary:

Yeah I’m not convinced I completely get it but (she trails off)... Hey, since you’re here though. (She goes to intertwine their hands, a slight implication in her voice.) Why don’t you stay here tonight?

 

Simon (with barely concealed joy):

ok, yeah, sure.

 

Interior. Magnus’ loft: As Alec enters this place, which has quickly become like a second home to him, Magnus is sitting on the couch stressing and staring intently over a pile of papers, the petition put forth by Meliorn at their last meeting. In one hand he nurses a light blue cocktail.

 

Alec:

Hey Magnus.

 

Magnus, too engrossed by his readings does not answer at first.

 

Alec (with a raised voice):

Magnus.

 

Magnus finally looks up

 

Magnus:

Alexander. How was your day?

 

Alec:

Not nearly as dramatic as yours I’m sure. What’s on your mind?

 

Magnus sighs and pushes the collection of papers to the other side of the coffee table, before getting up and pacing. Alec walks over and flips the pages over to the cover.

 

Alec:

‘A Petition for an independent Downworlder Judiciary.’ What is this?

 

Alec picks up the manuscript and flips through it.

 

Magnus:

Meliorn proposed it at the last Downworlder meeting. Essentially it gives all Downworlders the right to administer their own form of justice for whatever crimes they see fit.

 

Alec:

“Downworlders will no longer be beholden to Nephlim Law and Order, but will instead have the authority to administer their own justice for whatever crimes they find offensive.” This entire proposal ridiculous; it goes against the very core of the accords.

 

Magnus:

Naïve certainly. Ridiculous no.

 

Alec:

What’s that suppose to mean.

 

Magnus:

Alexander, Did you know there’s been an increase in Downworlder murders since the massacre? (Alec nods) What has the clave proposed to do about that?

 

Alec:

A few groups have been sent out to investigate leads but there’s very little to go off.

 

Magnus:

Here’s the thing. Downworlder communities are very old, especially the Seelies. The fair folk have a culture and tradition that dates back to before the birth of the Nephlim According to their customs only their Queen has the power to decide what’s right and wrong, and how to punish the guilty. When the accords were first signed, the Seelies were the most outraged. There were revolts in the being if my memory serves me correctly.  

 

Alec:

Why would they be outraged, the accords were made to protect them?

 

Magnus:

Protecting them by integrating them into Shadowhunter culture. For a species as old and powerful as the Seelie’s, it was a grand insult.

 

Alec:

You can’t seriously be trying to argue that this is a good idea.

 

Alec holds up the petition to indicate what he’s talking about.

 

Magnus:

I’m not. Honestly that petition frightens me. There’s a strong possibility it might have support in the Downworld.

 

Alec:

But you don’t think it should pass?

 

Magnus sighs and sits back down.

 

Magnus:

Alexander, I’ve been alive a long time. I remember a time before the Accords were signed. Nephlim would hire me for my magic and invite me to lunch at the institute. The best among them acted civil, until I left. Then they would throw away the plates that I had eaten off of because they couldn’t bare to possess something that a Downworlder had touched. The accords put an end to that at least.

 

Alec:

Magnus…I’m

 

Magnus holds his hand up to stop Alec from finishing the sentence.

 

Magnus:

It’s all in the past. My point is that the accords are fragile. If this petition passes….i’m scared that it will kill any hopes for a unified Downworld.

 

Alec:

I don’t think there’s any way the Clave will go for it. It makes Shadowhunters obsolete.

 

Magnus:

Not obsolete exactly. Your heavenly mandate is to hunt demons isn’t it? Not to play nanny to the Downworld.

 

Both can sense a friction rising in the tense silence. Alec throws the manuscript back onto the coffee table. He reaches out and grasps Magnus’ hands in his own, pulling him to his feet and pulling him close. Gently their lips press together, lingeringly.

 

Alec:

Why, don’t you leave this alone and call it a night.

 

They kiss again. Longer, than before, Magnus’ hands snake around Alec’s waist, and Alec’s hold Magnus’ face close.

Alec:

Come to bed.

 

Magnus nods and they walk into the bedroom together.

Interior. Institutes strategy room: Isabelle is standing by a screen examining the image upon it. The image is of an Angel, rising out of a lake holding the mortal cup in his left hand and the mortal sword in his right hand. She frowns at the image.

 

Isabelle:

Where are you mirror?

 

Raphael:

I would have assumed you Shadowhunters got sick of looking at that picture. Isn’t it in children’s colouring books in Idris?

 

Isabelle has not noticed him arrive, but he’s standing right behind her now. Quickly she turns and stands up, both surprised and exasperated.

 

Isabelle:

What are you doing here?

 

Raphael:

I had to see you. It’s important.

 

Isabelle:

I told you to stay away from me.

 

Raphael:

I’m not here to see my ex, I’m here to see the best forensic pathologist in New York.

 

He reaches into his jacket pocket pulling out a few small glass vials of blood and showing them to her.

 

Isabelle:

What are those?

 

Raphael:

Samples of blood, from one Simon Lewis who is now inexplicably able to go out in the sunlight without burning to death. I was hoping you could examine this and figure out what makes him different to any other vampire.

 

Isabelle:

If I were to do that I’d need vampire blood to compare it to.

 

Raphael:

I’ll give you mine. If this doesn’t work I can get you DNA samples, tissue, bone morrow whatever you think could help.

 

Isabelle takes the blood uncertainly.

 

Isabelle:

You know, the clave may not be too happy about me helping vampires gain the advantage, like this.

 

Raphael:

Wouldn’t it be advantageous to Clave to understand this? Simon’s not exactly being discreet, already the werewolves know he’s a daywalker soon enough other vampire covens will figure it out to and they won’t be as, compliant and patient as I am about this. The clave knows me, they know I follow the accords they know I’m willing to work with them.

 

Isabelle sighs, this is true enough. As fair as vampires go, Raphael is one of the most trustworthy.

 

Isabelle:

Alright, follow me

 

She leads him a little ways through the room, to another desk with a distinctly more scientific feel. It contains a microscope, petri dishes and other forms of scientific apparatus. Isabelle opens one of the draws and pulls out a dissection blade.

 

Isabelle:

I’m going to need a blood sample from you.

 

Raphael:

Of course.

 

Obediently he rolls up his sleeve, allowing Isabelle to gently, and expertly cut a small incision on his forearm. She then directs the arms so that it can bleed out slightly over an empty petri dish. Raphael watches her as she works. After a moment he speaks again.

 

Raphael:

Isabelle, I didn’t come here to see my ex-girlfriend, but she should know that I miss her.

 

Isabelle:

You miss her blood.

 

Raphael:

No. (there’s a pause while Isabelle looks at him incredulously.) You look…healthier.

 

Isabelle:

You’d be amazed what effect a ‘just say no’ policy can have on your skin.

 

Raphael:

I’m glad. Yin Fen would have destroyed you.

 

Isabelle (muttering):

And you wouldn’t have? (after a pause) Ok, I’ve got enough to go on here.

 

She presses a bunch of tissues onto the cut on his arm.

 

Isabelle:

Just keep pressure on that until it stops bleeding.

 

Raphael:

Isabelle can we please talk.

 

Isabelle:

We have ben talking

 

Raphael:

No, about us.

 

Isabelle:

There’s nothing to talk about. We were drug buddies, but we’re both sober now, so it’s over. I trust you can find your own way out.  

 

Isabelle relocates the collected blood into a mini fridge under the desk while Raphael leaves.

 

Exterior. Institute: There in an outdoor shot of the institute is used here to show the transition from nighttime to daytime.

 

Interior. Executive office at the institute: Note, that is not the same as the same as the office of the head of the institute. It’s a somewhat smaller room, specifically used for the use of the inquisitor whenever she’s in town. It’s very bare, with no sense of character or personal belongings anywhere evident. After all, why decorate a room that’s closed 90% of the time? The inquisitor, Imogen Herondale is sitting at the desk shuffling through some papers, preparing herself for the upcoming investigation when she hears a knock at the door.

 

Imogen:

Come in

 

Jace opens the door and enters.

 

Jace:

Inquisitor Herondale. Welcome back to the New York Institute.

 

Imogen:

Jace Wayland, how can I help you?

 

Jace closes the door behind him and goes to take a seat opposite Imogen.

 

Jace:

Aldertree told me that were planning to put me on trial for activating the soul sword. Is that true?

 

Imogen:

It is. Although without the Soul Sword here, the trial is going to have to be postponed for the time being.

 

Jace:

There’s no need for a trial at all. Instead of wasting time and resources on me you can use them to find the cup and the sword. Consider this a mea culpa. I did activate the sword. I’m guilty.

 

Imogen:

You’re confessing?

 

Jace:

Yes. I may not have known what I was doing at the time, but I did it. I allowed myself to be manipulated by Valentine into activating the sword.

 

There is a silence while Imogen considers this. Starring at Jace who stubbornly refuses to break eye contact first.

 

Imogen (randomly):

Have your eyes always been that colour?

 

Jace:

…What?

 

Imogen:

One of your eyes is half blue half red. Is that natural or did you get on the wrong side of a warlocks spell?

 

Jace (confused):

I was born with it. I have heterochromia. What has that got to do with anything?

 

Imogen (shaking herself out of the intensity with which she was looking at Jace.):

Nothing, I’m sure it’s just a coincidence. I remember you, you know, the defiant, disrespectful, arrogant 10 year old telling me I was bad at my job. I see very little has changed if you think you can dictate how this procedure will go. Do you know what these are?

 

Imogen indicates to the pile of sheets on her desk, they are a copy of the proposed Downworlder legislation. Jace shakes his head.

 

Imogen:

It’s a petition from the Seelie Court and other Downworld affiliates to enable them they’re own brands of justice.

 

Jace:

Isn’t that against the Accords?

 

Imogen:

It would mean the accords would have to be modified certainly. But this petition is gaining a large momentum among the Downworld. Perhaps your circumstance is good opportunity to test it out. See what kind of punishments they can come up with.

 

Fear begins to show itself on Jace’s face.

 

Imogen:

You still sure you don’t want the Clave to take this to trial?

 

Jace (it takes him a minute to reply. He steels himself):

I submit myself to whatever punishment you see fit.

 

Imogen:

Very well. You are grounded until the Clave reviews the petition and decides how to punish you. You are not to leave the institute is that clear?

 

Jace (sighing):

Yes ma’am

 

Jace exits.

 

Interior. Master bedroom at Magnus’s loft: Alec and Magnus are asleep, loosely cuddled together in the middle of the bed. The loud and very rude ding of Alec’s pager wakes them up.

 

Magnus:

That thing has no consideration for time.

 

Alec manically jumps out of bed and hurriedly goes to change himself into gear. Magnus watches him, lazily perched back on the bed, half asleep.

 

Magnus:

Who was that?

 

Alec:

That new guy, Sebastian. There’s been another Downworlder murdered.

 

Magnus:

What’s the rush? The Clave have never been this excited about Downworld murders before.

 

Alec:

This one was killed with a serph blade.

 

He shrugs on a jacket, Magnus sits up straighter concerned. Alec wonders over to where his boyfriend is lying in the bed, placing his hands on either side of Magnus’ body.

 

Magnus:

A Shadowhunter? But I thought the Circle went into hiding after Valentine was caught.

 

Alec:

I don’t know. But I have to go.

 

Magnus:

Do you want me to go with you?

 

Alec:

No need. (Alec kisses him lightly on the lips) I’ll be back later.

 

Interior. Institute training room: Camera pans in from the doorway, observing the figures of Simon and Clary play sparring and giggling. Neither are really trying to accomplish any kind of proper technique.

 

Simon:

Come on, I’m kicking your ass here!

 

Clary:

Don’t’ be so judgey! I’m still new at all this.

 

Simon:

Well, show me some of these cool new Shadowhunter moves.

 

Clary (thinks for a moment):

Ok. This one’s called a tornado kick.

 

Clary demonstrates the kick, it involves jumping straight into the air and pivoting in a full 360 rotation to gain momentum for the kick she extends at Simon’s torso when she reaches the front again. Simon gets hit in the stomach and stumbles back a little.

 

Simon:

Omph.

 

Jace:

You need to work on your footing.

Neither Simon nor Clary has noticed Jace standing in the threshold watching them. They pull apart a little as he comes in.

 

Clary:

What are you talking about?

 

Jace:

I mean, you nearly tripped over your feet. You need to keep on the balls of your feet or you’ll sprain your ankle.

 

While Clace are staring at each other, Simon gets a beep from his phone informing him he has a text message. He looks at it.

 

Simon:

That’s Raphael. I had better go, I think he’s already close to chopping my head off as it is.

 

Clary:

I’ll see you later.

They kiss before Simon exits. Clary turns to Jace:

 

Clary:

Come on then, what am I doing wrong?

 

Jace:

You’re nearly there just, try it again.

 

Jace gets up Simons previous position in front of her. Clary does the kick again, Jace easily catches her leg as she spins.

 

Jace:

Better.

 

It takes a moment before he lets the leg go again.

 

Jace:

Ahem. Spar with me, see if you can put it into practise.

 

The pair spar for a while. It’s passionate, they seem to get closer and closer together, occasionally catching each other:

 

Jace:

Ha, you’re going to have to move faster than that!

 

or narrowly avoiding each other’s grasp.

 

Clary:

Missed me!

 

After a few minutes it ends with Clary avoiding being caught by Jace by jumping up onto a high box many of the senior enclave use for boxjumps, this is about ten feet high. She smirks thinking she’s won. Jace smirks back thinking this reaction is adorable.

 

Jace:

You really thinking a little jump is going to stop me?

 

Clary:

Please, you can’t even reach me!

 

Jace:

You wanna bet?

 

Jace crouches ready to pounce, Clary’s fear becomes evident in her expression.

 

Clary:

NO…

 

Jace jumps up, grabbing her around the waist and clutching her to his chest, facing each other. The momentum pushes them passed the box she had previously been standing on and gravity begins to pull them down. Jace flips around mid air so his back bears the impact of the fall. The momentum continues to propel them and they roll across the floor a few times, still intertwined and laughing giddily, adrenaline running through their veins. They finally stop, with Clary lying atop Jace, her face buried in the crook of his neck the pair of them still laughing hysterically. They slowly start to go silent as reality fades in and they realise the position they are actually in. Clary pulls back looking down at him. They stare at each other again, trying to read each other, indecisive about what to do next. Eventually Clary presses down on his chest to pull away.

 

Clary:

I should…

 

Before she can finish her sentence, Jace gently but quickly raises his hand to her cheek almost absent-mindedly. Brushing her hair back, keeping her there. They feel a pull towards each other. Clary draws closer and closer until their an inch apart….Clary’s pager beeps. Rattled, she pulls back again, sitting up and grasping for it. She frowns at it.

 

Jace:

Who is it?

 

Clary:

It’s Alec. He’s calling us to The Hunter’s Moon for something. We should probably get going.

 

Jace:

Actually, that’s just for you. The inquisitor has grounded me until my postponed trial eventually takes place. I’m stuck here for a while.

 

Clary:   
What? But that’s not fair…

 

Jace:

Clary, it’s fine. You go help Alec, alright?

 

Clace:

Guess I’ll see you later than.

 

Clearly disgruntled, Clary does exit, leaving Jace on the floor of the training room. He drops his head to the floor, exhausted.

 

Exterior. Hunters Moon: The corpse of the werewolf child (obviously in human form at the moment), is lying near the front door of the bar, the street is practically empty except for a few disgruntled werewolfs, Sebastian and a couple of Shadowhunters who are there as Alec enters the scene. The Serph Blade is still rammed into the child’s chest, though Sebastian begins to pull it out now.

 

Sebastian:

Ah Alec, glad you made it. This is truly fascinating. (He quickly amends at the noting of disapproval from the Werewolf’s present_) An awful and terrible tragedy of course, but fascinating from a professional perspective.

 

Alec (clearly not in the mood for Sebastian exuberance):

What have you found out?

 

Sebastian:

The use of the Serph Blade almost conclusively proves that this was the work of a Shadowhunter. A Circle member committing a hate crime would be my guess. There’s definitely indications of aggression in the stab wounds, the sheer quantity of them alone would be indicative of that.

 

Alec:

Brilliant. I thought we’d seen the last of the Circle.

 

Sebastian:

We all did, they’re a cowardly bunch. What’s truly peculiar though is that the boy was been completely drained of blood. Combine that with the victim’s age, and this almost feels ritualistic.

 

Alec:

That’s not exactly fitting with your hate crime theory.

 

Sebastian:

No. That’s why I called it peculiar.

 

Clary runs into the scene at this moment, looking beyond shocked as she takes in the body.

 

Clary:

What happened?

 

Alec:

A werewolf pup was killed by a Shadowhunter last night.

 

Sebastian:

Early this morning actually by my calculations. Around 5:30ish.

 

Clary:

Oh My God, Luke.

 

Alec:

It wasn’t one of his pack. The pup ran with Jamie over there.

 

Alec indicates to one of the werewolfs in the corner. Clary approaches them.

 

Clary:

I’m so sorry for your loss.

 

Jamie:

Try telling that to the rest of your kind. He’s the 8th Downworlder to be murdered in this city since the Massacre and you’ve done nothing.

 

Clary:

I..I didn’t know…

 

Jamie:

Do you know how many Downworlders were killed in the massacre?

 

Clary:

No

 

Jamie:

  1. Only 12 Shadowhunters were killed. It’s not really surprising that you don’t care if the people responsible are being held accountable.



 

Clary:

We do care. Valentine was a threat to entire Shadowworld, and its true Downworlders have suffered the most, but he’s in custody now, and the sword has been deactivated. Things can go back to normal now.

 

Jamie:

Normal wasn’t to great to begin with, and I wasn’t talking about Valentine.

 

Clary:

Then who?

 

Sebastian coughs behind them.

 

Sebastian:

If you’re referring to Jace Wayland, I can assure you that the clave has every intention of holding him accountable for the atrocities his actions permitted.

 

Jamie:

Whatever. (she turns back to her pack) Look, Garroway can do whatever he wants but I’m signing that damn petition.

 

Now utterly ignored by the Werewolf’s present, Clary, Alec and Sebastian begin to walk away, Alec having to push Clary by the arm to persuade her to leave the scene.

 

Alec:

Sebastian, can I ask you a question?

 

Sebastian:

Of course. Ask away

 

Alec:

If you were sent to interrogate Valentine how haven’t you gone to see him in the silent city yet.

 

Sebastian:

Ah…You’ve caught me. Valentine wasn’t my only assignment. In fact, he wasn’t even the priority. The inquisitor is concerned about him and the spread of his influence, of course, but she’s even more concerned about the possibility of traitors amidst the Clave.

 

Clary:

You think there is a traitor at the institute.

 

Sebastian:

I’m sure of it.

 

Alec:

And let me guess, Jace is the first person you’re investigating.

 

Sebastian:

I have been observing him since I arrived, yes.

 

Clary:

Is that why his trial has been postponed? You’re going to determine his guilt.

 

Sebastian nods, a little abashed.

Sebastian:

If it’s any consolation, he’s passed with flying colours so far. It would be to his advantage if you didn’t tell him what was happening though. I suspect he would act out and do himself damage if he knew the Clave were keeping tabs on him.

 

Clary:

You’re wasting your time. Jace is loyal to the Clave, he always has been and he hates Valentine.

 

Sebastian:

Well, I don’t believe he’s working with Valentine but I wouldn’t exactly call him loyal. He seems to be a bit too rebellious for the Clave’s comfort. That’s something they may wish to rectify.

 

Interior. Kaelie’s bedchamber in the Seelie realm: This room looks similar to Meliorn’s corresponding one. Shockingly white and giving the illusion that it’s outdoors with plants and vines everywhere. An extravagant bed is the centrepiece of the room, a white princess neat surrounding it. A vanity table the secondary feature opposite it. This is the typical room allocated to a handmaiden to the Queen, complete with a bell attached to the wall, which the Queen can use to summon Kealie, (think servant’s bells from Downton Abbey). Jace is the only person in the room when Kaelie enters, he’s examining the butterflies still pinned to white netting the covers on wall of the room, he has his back to her.

 

Kaelie (teasing):

Hmmmm, a surprise visit from the one and only Jace Wayland. Of all the people I wasn’t expecting to see today. I wonder what this could be about.

 

Jace turns around to her, confused.

 

Jace:

You’re still in mourning, but I thought the Seelie grieving period had past.

 

Kaelie:

Only for the mourning of fellow Seelies that don’t share your blood. My sister was a Fey warrior. She was killed during the soul sword massacre. I still grieve for her everyday, so I keep my butterflies up.

 

Jace:

Oh…Kaelie…I’m sorry.

 

Kaelie:

Shadowhunters don’t say that unless the death was their own fault.

 

Jace says nothing, merely looks down at the floor guiltily.  

 

Jace:

Is there anything I can do?

 

Kaelie:

They say you didn’t know what you were doing when you activated the Soul Sword, that you didn’t even know you could activate it until it was too late. Is that true?

 

Jace:

Yes. I thought I was destroying it I swear.

 

Kealie closes the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck. He responds immediately, one arm snaking around her waist while the other brushed back her hair.

 

Kaelie:

Then you can do what you do best. Distract me.

 

Jace kisses her, before carrying her over to the bed and the scene cuts.

 

Interior. Jade Wolf. Through the window in the door to the kitchen, we can see and hear Maia and Luke arguing inside the kitchen. Clary enters through the front door around this time.

 

Maia:

I’m not saying you should sign the thing Luke, I’m just saying that you need to consider your pack. Bat, Trudy, Hans, they all think this deserves thought. I don’t know if your going to be able to control them much longer.

 

Luke storms through the kitchen door turning on the pack within it, brandishing the paper in front of him.

 

Luke:

None of you are to sign this. Do you understand me?

 

There’s a muffled sound of agreeing and few disgruntled sighs. Clary walks up to Luke, and Maia who has followed him out.

 

Clary:

Why do I feel like I’ve missed something?

 

All three of them walk back into the kitchen and Luke throws the petition onto a table. Clary examines it half-heartedly.

 

Clary:

This looks delightfully boring.

 

Maia:

It’s game changing. It could equal the playing field between Downworlders and Shadowhunters.

 

Luke:

It would lead the Shadowworld into war.

 

Maia:

I’m not saying I agree with it.

 

During this conversation Clary had been reading sections of the petition.

 

Clary:

Is this the petition Meliorn proposed at the last Downwolrder meeting? (the other two nod and she sighs.) I wish he had waited a few months. Now isn’t the time to be testing the Accords, we all need to be unified against Valentine if we’re allowing ourselves to be fractured by something like this.

 

Maia:

I agree. But it does have some good points that should be considered at a later date.

 

Luke:

I know Shadowhunters, I grew up in the Clave, there’s no way they’re going to allow this pass without a fight. They barely tolerate the Downworld as it is.

 

Clary:

Maybe there’s some kind of compromise that can be reached. One that doesn’t challenge the Accords as much as this petition does, but gives the Downworld some say in their own affairs.

 

Luke:

Either way, we don’t need to worry about it now. (he is glaring directly in Maia’s direction, Mais takes the hint and leaves.)

 

Clary:

Wowsa. Drama never ends at the Jade Wolf does its.

 

Luke:

Maia’s not too bad. She’s passionate, I can’t fault her for that.

 

Clary:

Can you keep the rest of the pack in line?

 

Luke (groaning):

I don’t want to talk about pack stuff. What’s going on with you?

 

Clary:

Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you about. Can this stay between you and me?

 

Luke:

Of course.

Clary:

Jace isn’t my brother

 

Luke:

What?

 

Clary:

Yeah, its true. Valentine isn’t his father.

 

Luke:

Then who is?

 

Clary:

I was hoping you might be able to tell me. I’ve been thinking about it, and we know Valentine gave Jace Angel Blood before he was even born right?

 

Luke:

I guess so.

 

Clary:

That means that Valentine must have had access to his mother when she was pregnant. They must have been relatively close. My bet is that his parents were in the Circle. Would you know about anyone being pregnant around that time?

 

Luke:

No. That must have been after I was turned. I wasn’t exactly privy to Circle gossip.

 

Clary:

It was a long shot anyway.

 

Luke:

Have you told Simon about this yet?

 

Clary:

About what?

 

Luke:

You and Jace not being siblings anymore.

 

Clary:

Ughhh, not exactly, no.

 

Luke raises his eyebrows in interest, reacting to the expression Clary continues.

 

Clary:

I don’t know why, I’m still processing all this myself. Plus what it he takes it the wrong way or something. I don’t want to make things weird.

 

Luke:

Don’t you think not telling him makes it weird?

 

Clary:

....I don’t know. I’ll tell him when the time is right….Why are you making that face?....Stop laughing at me Luke.

 

Luke:

Ok. I trust you. Are you staying here tonight?

 

Clary:

No I don’t think so. With all the attacks recently, I think they want all Shadowhunters at the Instiute.

 

Luke:

Alright. Let me get me something before you go, I think your mother would want you to have it. Jace might want to look at it to.

 

Luke returns after a quick moment, with a photograph in his hands. He gives to Clary. The photo is of a group of young teenagers; young Valentine with his arm around Jocelyn in the centre, Luke is to Jocelyn’s other side, the Lightwoods on the other end of the photograph. Clary also recognises Michael Wayland and Hodge in the photograph but the rest of the figures are strangers.

Clary:

Is this the Circle?

 

Luke:

Yeah, it was the first photograph we all took. It grew a lot before the uprising, obviously, but this is what it started out as. Just a group of teenagers with a vision.

 

Clary:

You all look so different. (her fingers trace over her parents) They almost look….happy. Like they were really in love.

 

Luke:

They were. I’d never seen Jocelyn smile as much as when she was with Valentine. I don’t know if she ever felt that happy with me.

 

Clary:

Of course she did. She loved you so much.

 

Interior. Kaelie’s bedchamber in the Seelie realm: Jace is sitting on the side of the bed, mid-way through the process of putting his shirt on. Kaelie, lying in the bed beside him sits up and leans over to kiss his neck.

 

Kaelie:

You running away from me?

 

Jace:

You know I already broke the rules by coming here. I wasn’t suppose to leave the institute. If they realise I’m gone I’ll be in big, big trouble.  

 

Kalie pouts teasingly, but slumps back onto the bed closing her eyes for a moment. Jace continues getting dressed, pulling on his boots and tying up the laces. He stands up and is about to leave the room when Kaelie calls him back.

 

 

Kaelie:

By the way. My lady wants to meet you.

 

Jace turns back to her, slightly shocked.

 

Jace:

What?

Kaelie:

You heard me. The Seelie Queen wants to meet you. She’s asked me to set up an audience with you and the Fairchild Girl. Valentine’s daughter.

 

Jace:

Why would she want that?

 

Kaelie:

Well, maybe I’ve been singing your praises. Or, maybe, she has a fascination with you little experiments.

 

Jace:

Well…If this downworlder petition is successful than your Queen will be able to do whatever she wants with me, but Clary’s never coming anywhere near this court.

 

Kaelie:

Why?

 

Jace:

This place is dangerous. The Queen is dangerous.

 

Kaelie:

Wow, such bitterness my love. Why such distrust? We Seelie’s can’t even lie.

 

Jace:

No, you tell riddles and spin webs for your chosen prey to get lured into, and your Queen is the smartest and trickiest of you all. If she wants to meet us its because she’s plotting something. Clary wants to be trusting. She may not know how dangerous the downworld can be yet, but I do. You can tell your Queen her ‘request’ is denied.

 

Kaelie:

It would be unwise to refuse such an offer from the Seelie Queen.

 

Jace:

I’ll take my chances.

 

Jace exits the scene.

 

 

Interior: Institute Hallway. Clary stands just outside Jace’s door, her fist raised about to knock on the door, she holding the small photo card in her other hand, She hesitates, and eventually decides against knocking, instead she slips the card through the gap under the door and walks away. Jace is inside the room, reading before retiring to bed. He notices the photo slip under the door and walks over curious, picking up the card. It’s the photo of the foetal days of The circle, there’s a message on the back in black pen:

 

            Jace, I got this photo off Luke. It’s the first official photo taken of the circle. I’m betting your parents are somewhere in this. Hope this helps your search. –Clary

 

Jace opens the door and looks out into the now vacant hallway.

 

Jace:

Clary?

 

She’s gone. Jace goes back into his room, examining the photo and smiling slightly. He gets a small dagger from his bedside table and stabs the picture into his wall.

 

Interior: City of Bones. A dark hooded figure is walking through the depths of the city, going through the series of jail cells. He keeps walking until he finds Valentine’s cell. Valentine is sitting in the corner of the cell, but rising when he sees the approaching figure. He moves up to the bars, wrapping his hands around them and smirking slightly.

 

Valentine:

Jonathon

 

The figure lowers the hood to reveal a completely passive and emotionless Sebastian Verlac.

 

Sebastian:

Hey Dad.

 


End file.
